Don't Stop The Music
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: Grojband and The Newmans are forced to collaborate with each other after a 'sudden accident.' So one night, they stumble upon to other strangers who they will soon know. Only those strangers brings something more dangerous for them to endure.


**Me: H****ey everyone****. Rachel here with Katie along with the new version of Don't Stop The Music.**

**Katie: Took us time but it was worth it. We had to miss a few of our**** favourite**** TV shows.**

**Me: And plus, we'll both be a bit busy cause ****we'll be babysitting and we have basketball practice with our coach.**

**Katie: ****Does you arm still hurt?**

**Me: ****Just gotta put on some ice.**** Okay, so enjoy the chap guys and tell us what you think****.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?" Carrie spoke as they walked out from a bush. She pulled her scarf up like the others had worn with Laney, Lenny and Kin wearing the hoods on their heads.

"We're almost there," Kin spoke, looking at the map he held.

"Kin, you said that many times," Laney told, brushing off some leaves. "We've been walking for hours."

"We would have been much more faster if Corey and Carrie didn't tried to prank each other but instead accidentally pranked the Mayor's granddaughter," Kin told, matter-of-fact.

"How were we supposed to know?" Corey defended himself.

Kin rolled his eyes before looking back at the map. "Can you shine some light?" Kin asked.

Lenny held out his hand and blue fire blazed brightly on his hand. "Thank you," Kin thanked him before looking back at his map. "Let me see..."

But they didn't notice that something was watching them from behind. Its red eyes glared brightly at them. "So we're about..." Then that something jumped out from the bush, startling everyone.

It roared loudly, revealing itself a lion-shaped Ghoul. "Transform now!" Corey and Carrie shouted. When the Ghoul pounced towards them, a Vampire jumped in front of them and stabbed her spear at the Ghoul's stomach.

Then she blew bright orange fire from her mouth and the Ghoul exploded into small particles before being blown away. "Are you alright?" The Vampire asked who had a black cloak with the hood worn over her head, overlapping her black knee-length dress and black boots. What Laney noticed that she had a necklace with a D and S carved on it.

Suddenly, three Ghouls pounced from behind. "Kon!" Kon transformed into his wolf form and bashed his body at the three Ghouls. Kon growled at them before noticing purple smoke, snaking around the two of the Ghouls' legs.

A Sorceress jumped down, wearing a purple knee-length cloak with her hood also worn over her head, a white Egyptian dress with a golden string tied around her waist and brown slippers **(like the Romans used to wear)**

"Don't mind if I join in?" She spoke before holding out her hand which summoned more purple smoke. "Perfume Poison." Then the perfume engulfed the two Ghouls and came out was small black particles.

Kon jumped at the last Ghoul and cracked its neck, causing it to explode to particles as well. "Thank you," The Sorceress patted Kon's head. When she reached out her hand, Kon noticed a tattoo of an ankh with green gem at the center and purple perfume snaking around the blades.

Then more Ghouls came out, surrounding them. "A little bit of help," The Vampire spoke. They nodded. Kin, Kim and Konnie changed to their werewolf form and pounced on a few of the Ghouls.

Lenny transformed to a Vampire and dashed towards three Ghouls with his summoned sabre. Then Laney came up and blew amber-coloured fire from her mouth.

Carrie and Corey summoned sharp blades after transforming into their Hunter form and slashed a few Ghouls. Carrie jumped with her blade up but the Ghoul ran away causing Carrie to hit the ground.

"They're a bit 'jumpy'," Carrie mumbled out.

Then the Sorceress let out her hands, summoning more 'Perfume.' She chanted a few Latin words before saying, "Paralyzing Perfume." Her perfume changed from purple to blue. The perfume wrapped around the Ghouls causing them to stay paralyzed.

"Thanks," Carrie smiled and they continued killing all the Ghouls.

(Later)

"Thanks for helping," Laney thanked the Vampire and the Sorceress after defeating all the Ghouls.

"No prob," The Vampire shook hands with her when she noticed around Laney's wrist was a bracelet centering a moonstone gem with an 'Es' carved on it.

"See you soon..." The Vampire smiled, gleaming her red eyes at Laney. "Esther."

Laney smiled, also gleaming her red eyes at the Vampire. "You too...DeSantra,"

"Let's go," She told to the Sorceress.

"Look forward to see you again," The Sorceress spoke before jumping away with her Vampire ally.

"She was a DeSantra?" Kim exclaimed after everyone transformed back.

"Yup, I saw her necklace," Laney told and looked down at her bracelet. "She must've saw my bracelet."

"A DeSantra with a Castern," Kon told.

"Woah, a Castern Sorceress?" Kin spoke and Kon nodded.

"I saw her tattoo earlier,"

"I'm surprised," Carrie spoke. "Fighting with two members of two powerful clans."

"Yeah but let's continue our mission," Corey turned to look at Kin. "Where is it gonna be, Kin?"

"Well, we're here," Kin looked around before sniffing the air. He walked up to a tree before knocking at it. "This is a fake." Kin grabbed one of the fake branches and pulled it down where a secret compartment opened up.

Kin placed his hand inside the compartment to look for something and shouted with an 'aha!' Then Kin accidentally pulled out an owl. "Uhh..." The owl freed itself from Kin's grasp and began pecking on Kin's head and Kin ran away while a few of the others laughed.

"Let me get it," Laney reached her hand inside and took out a paper.

Kin came back with feathers stuck in his hair. "You got it. Then let's go home," Kin spoke out. "Man, that owl hurt my head."

"But it was pretty funny," Kon spoke to his brother.

"Wait...you didn't?!"

"Yup, I got it in video!"

"Hey!"

"How do you survive them all the time?" Carrie asked to Corey and Laney but they shrugged in reply.

"Let's go home so we can rest," Laney spoke and everyone agreed with her before leaving.

**Me: End of chap 1!**

**Katie: What'd you think guys?**

**Me: And this is to explain. Esther is Laney's clan name which goes like this: 'Laney Esther Penn.' That only depends which parent the child had become.**

**Katie: Second: Our type of Sorceress posses 'Perfume magic.' Not like the one from Ichiya from Fairy Tail use.**

**Me: Lastly, Corey and Carrie are the leaders of their group. And they will be sent on missions to go find or hunt something stuff like that. So we hope you enjoy guys!**

**Both: We're out!**


End file.
